


Autobot Jazz Week 2020

by star_of_flame_eternal



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobot Jazz Week, Autobot Jazz Week 2020, Kind of angsty, Pop music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/star_of_flame_eternal
Summary: I found a song that I felt matched pretty much perfectly with how I pictured Jazz’s character in my head. So each of my prompt fills will match a section of the song :)
Kudos: 7





	Autobot Jazz Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> _All smiles, I know what it takes to fool this town  
>  I'll do it 'til the sun goes down and all through the night time  
> Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'll tell you what you wanna hear  
> Leave my sunglasses on while I shed a tear  
> It's never the right time, yeah, yeah_  
> (Lyrics - Unstoppable by Sia)

Jazz could see the lights flashing in the rec room from all the way down the hall. Thank Primus they had figured out some soundproofing they could turn on too because when he stepped into the party it felt like everything was vibrating with the force of the beat. Jazz winced internally at the sheer sensory input. Honestly, he would have rather stayed the night in his quarters. He had gotten back from a mission not too long ago and it had been a rougher one. But he had an obligation to the troops and seeing him up on his pedes and having a good time was what they all needed to see to keep their morale up. Blaster waved at him from his set up as the dj and Jazz flashed a brilliant smile at him. He nodded at a few other mechs that noticed him as he made his way over to the energon dispenser. He selected a simple high grade then turned to find a table. Several mechs waved him over for some kind of game they were playing. He wasn’t really sure what. The mechs had all been drinking much more than they probably could handle and the rules had been forgotten. But he played along and gave them a few rounds of laughter. He had just finished his cube when a couple of mechs cajoled him onto the dance floor. The song had turned to a bouncy beat from one of Blasters remixes of a couple of Cybertronian pop songs. He waved them off. He knew his recent repairs would probably not hold up against the rough and uncoordinated movements of the mechs who were already dancing. Instead he made his way around to every table, making sure to stop and talk to each group of mechs. When the party had finally wound down and the partygoers had stumbled off to their berths, Jazz slid into his own quarters with a weary sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble :)


End file.
